


Fifteen

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley remembering life before he met his angel, Eden - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Song Parody, Their Own Side, not explicitly shippy but that's what I had in mind while writing so i'm tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Fifteen by Taylor Swift rewritten to be Crowley reminiscing on how his attitude has changed since Eden.





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for WAY too much Taylor Swift. I have so much fun messing with her music, and I have a bunch of ideas I can't wait to get to.
> 
> It's always better to listen to the song while reading. The lyrics fit smoothly - guaranteed!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Fifteen by Taylor Swift or Good Omens*

You take a deep breath as you break through the ground  
Not that long now since the very first day  
"Make some trouble," they said, so that's what you will do  
Look for something to make somebody stray  
Then you see a tree, apples no one can eat  
And you're certain how you'll begin  
Tempting one of those human folks to sample what is there  
They're kicked out suddenly for the sin you caused

'Cause back in Eden when they tell you plans of the Ending  
You're gonna believe them  
And back in Eden  
The whole world there for you to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Eden

You climb the wall up to the angel Azriaphale  
And greet him like you're old friends  
Making jokes to see him laugh and loosen his cool  
You have both been told to tempt and help man  
And then you see it starting to rain and he shelters you  
And you wait to start fighting   
But you're thinking of the End pitting Heaven against Hell  
And you know that you will win when the world ends  
When the world ends

'Cause back in Eden when they tell you plans of the Ending  
You're gonna believe them  
And back in Eden  
Wondering what life's like on the ground  
But in your life you'll do things greater than what is expected of a demon  
But I didn't know it in Eden

With nothing planned or a thing to stand for  
Wish I could go back and tell myself what I know now

Back then I thought I would have to battle him some day  
But I realized I wouldn't play the part  
Aziraphale gave all the faith he had up until  
They broke his heart  
We're both scarred

'Cause back in Eden when they tell you plans of the Ending  
You're gonna believe them  
And back in Eden  
Don't you be defined by your own Fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might choose who you are gonna be  
I thought I'd be who I was supposed to be  
In Eden

The very first day  
Take a deep breath there  
Take a deep breath as you break through the ground

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
